The Dream Still Remains In My Heart
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: They once beheld something no one could ever touch. They held their love far away from others so it would never leave them. One day it did on their own doing. Somehow she still believes and he has to figure it out. Brooke/Julian! Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Dream Still Remains In My Heart

Summary: They once beheld something no one could ever touch. They held their love far away from others so it would never leave them. One day it did from their own doing. Somehow she still believes and he has to figure out how to.

Couple: Brooke and Julian

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But if I did I would of had Julian come sooner!

A/N: Hey guys! I usually only write Gossip Girl fics, but this idea came to me and it only fit one couple for me. I love Julian and Brooke so much! Such an amazing couple! I really hope you enjoy this because I really don't know if I will continue it! Tell me what you think! Enjoy and Please Review!

~*~*~*~

The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of.

-Blaise Pascal

~*~*~*~

Brooke Davis

6:55 p.m

The Wedding

August 3, 2009

Dreams are something we have since we're young. Dreams of getting the latest Barbie doll or the dream of getting sick and not having to go to school. Dreams are simple. Truly believing in them is something of the past. Once you're in your twenties all you see is the dream of molding the person you've become over the years.

I had a dream once. A simple dream really, the dream of becoming a famous fashion designer and every one having a Brooke Davis Original. Okay, so maybe that dream did somehow come true because every one is wearing a Brooke Davis Original now.

You see though, that dream changed a long time ago though. Once I was out of high school I always saw it as my little dream when something else was out there. When something else meant something. It of course did come true, but that wasn't the point anymore. The point was, was that I finally believed enough to fulfill the dream that people once lost hope of for me.

I look in the mirror and you would think I would see the face of accomplishment. You know the face of someone that has had his or her dream come true, but for some reason I can only find the face of disappointment. Why? See that's the mystery.

In high school I was the rebel. Well, not the rebel no that would be my best friend Peyton Sawyer. I guess I was the most untamed girl you could find. I partied every weekend, hooked up with half the population and had an all around fun persona. One day that all changed though.

People usually roll their eyes like I am some kind of walking billboard for entanglement. They think I can't hold out for anything, that I am a flake. Not true. I am a person that if I find something right I hold on for dear life. I jump in with two feet and usually end up with one part of my heart left in the waters.

Back to the beginning right? Try and go back and repeat everything like you can fix it. The truth, you can't fix anything. My hair that was once long and past my shoulders is now short in a bob like cut. Still fashionable, but some people say it's not me. It's me all right.

My eyes the ones people say you have to get lost in to actually know what I am thinking. Bull. I am someone that you can see past. Or at least that's what _he_ used to say. My lips pale and my heart in shambles, still.

"It's almost time." My best friend, Peyton Sawyer comes into tell me.

I nod. "I'll be right out."

She sends me a smile and then I go right back to the mirror.

In a mirror you can see everything reflect. Some don't get the metaphor. They say you see your appearance and that's it. I guess I have looked one too many times, in the mirror. You see, I see my past, my future, and I even see my heart. My heart that is still broken and held with _him_.

Someone once told me that the one you are meant to be with will always come rushing back to you. He will come like a hurricane and rip the tides to come and rescue you from the prolonging of not being with you. I use to think this person was crazy, but now I wish her saying will somehow come true.

I rest my hands on the dresser. It's almost time. God, I wish I could go back and repeat my life in an instant. I wish I go and do it all over. I wish I could have been the prude in high school, I wish I could have seen _him_ coming. I wish…

I don't let the tears fall because that is weakness and I am not weak. No, I am strong. I will not let this affect me like it has for so many weeks now. All I wanted was for him to say he wanted me back. For him to say it was his fault for letting me go. It was his fault for not caring. But no, all he said was for me to go and be happy.

I hear a knock at my door and I instantly raise my head up to make sure they don't see me in a state I don't like to show people.

"Brooke are you ready?" My other best friend, Haley Scott asks me.

"Yea." I say simply.

She gives me a lasting smile before she leaves me.

People leave and never come back. I remember once Peyton would always say this line about some people coming back. Returning to his or her loved one, but she doesn't know my loved one. She doesn't know the depth I would go to for him to come and be with me. No one understands. No one gets the pain I try and deceive them into thinking I don't have.

I put my veil on and attempt to put the finishing touches on my make up. I sometimes wonder if he sees that I am unhappy? I wonder if he knows I will never love him? I wonder if he even sees or if in some twisted way I am the best actress out there?

I put his picture away in hopes to get him out of my mind. Out of sight out of mind right? Yea, that's what they say, but in truth the one that completes you in never truly out of your mind.

I walk out of the dressing room. My gown is one of my own and I truly think it is beautiful, but the girl that is wearing it is far from perfect. She's lost and uncertain and has no idea why she is going through with this. I sigh to myself in attempt to regain composure.

I hear the music play before the wedding march will start. Haley goes first and she looks beautiful. I see her smile to her husband, Nathan Scott, who is on my soon to be husbands side. I then see Peyton going forwards and she gives her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski a loving smile.

It's time and I know there is no turning back after this point. None whatsoever. I take a deep breath and go in sync with the music. I look at my future, Lucas Scott and for some reason I can't give him the adoring smile he is giving me right now.

It seems to me that the world is moving so slow that I can barely believe I will make it to the alter in time to give away myself to a man I don't even love.

But somehow in that time frame of thinking, I make my way up to him. And he smiles, which I finally return. He takes my hand and mouths to me "You look amazing."

I nod and take my eyes to his eyes. The sparkling blue eyes that are nothing like the brown eyes I love. His blue eyes speak nothing to me; they're just there. They can't look into me like I need them too.

The preacher starts to speak. It's not like I haven't heard these words before because I have so many times. I've heard them spoken to even me before. They are still there, the words I so wish to still ring true. They stay in me like something that can never be taken away.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

I gulp. It's me turn next and I know I look scared, lost, and most importantly vulnerable.

"Do you Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I wish I could say "I do" right in sync with his.

The thing about dreams is, you never know when yours can come crashing down. You see one dream I still hold. This dream still isn't gone. My dream that I still hold close is that my one absolute, Julian Baker, will rush through the doors and save me like your true love should do.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Still Remains In My Heart

Summary: They once beheld something no one could ever touch. They held their love far away from others so it would never leave them. One day it did from their own doing. Somehow she still believes and he has to figure out how to.

Couple: Brooke and Julian

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Julian and Brooke would already be married. :)

A/N: I know it has been forever since I've updated this. I've recently watched all Brooke/Julian scenes from season 6 and season 7 and I've found inspiration for this story again. Now I do want you to know this is not your average story which goes in order. We'll have flashbacks and then present stuff. Just know there is a journey and it will be Brulian all the way, but keep it in mind maybe they already had their chance? Who knows. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review. Your feedback makes my day. :)

Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is.

-Gary Zukav

Brooke Davis

11:09 p.m

July 23, 2009

"I guess congratulations are in order?"

I didn't expect it to be his voice when I answered the phone. I also didn't expect his voice to be the thing I was waiting all this time for.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

I ask almost as if I want him to be talking about something else. Not the thing I think he is talking about.

"Peyton told me."

I look down at my dinner, which shouldn't even be considered a dinner. I also look to the seat across the table, which is supposed to hold my significant other.

"I asked her not to." I tell him, wanting to hang up the phone so I can do what I really want; cry.

I hear his sighing breath over the phone and know it's hurting him too. I never thought my life would come to this. I never thought that he would be the one congratulating me on marrying someone other than him.

"I called her. I needed to know how you were." He tells me this and my heart aches to see him.

I thought he would be the one I would end up with. I still think he is the one I meant for. I don't know why I would even agree to marry someone else. Lucas made the pain go away for a while, but now the pain I'm feeling is by not being with him.

I say the one thing he should know. The one thing I've always wanted to tell him. "I never blamed you. I never thought for a second it was your fault. I was hurt, but not for one second did I not love you. I still…"

He cuts me off. "If that's true why are you marrying Lucas?"

His tone is harsh and I guess I deserve it, but in some twisted way I do love Lucas too, just not as much as him. I wouldn't even be in this situation if not for him, but in ways I caused him the same pain.

"Julian-"

I hear the tone before I can say anything else.

Julian Baker

9:02 p.m

August 2, 2009

I look down at the work, which I have neglected to do. I sit on the couch and try to think of other things to do besides the paper work, which my boss has been nagging me about for days. The only thing that seems to come to my mind though is the one thing I try not to think about; her.

She's getting married to someone else tomorrow night. I know it's my fault and that's why I can't make myself go to her and try and make her change her mind.

When I was little my father would always say to me there are moments in your life, which define you. Who knew out of all the people in the world my father's words would ring true in my situation. The one person I can't stand is the person that I am listening to the most now.

I walk away from where I'm sitting on the couch and go into my bedroom. She's never been to L.A. Even when I asked her once she refused because she thought it would be too difficult on us. I knew she was right then and I know she is right now.

We've talked only a mere three times in a year. I can't even believe sometimes it's been that long since it was me and her, not her and him. She was the only girl who could see past my exterior and I know I was that for her too. She meant something more to me then other people have ever come close to.

I believe that you are only meant for one person in life. I know she believes the same thing because we talked about it the four years we were together. I know she is the one I'm meant for and I know deep down she knows I am hers.

I ask myself why she would even consider him as the other option. Was he there for her through it all? Was he the one that made the pain go away? I hope to God he wasn't because then I know I am truly a failure in her eyes.

When we fell apart I knew she blamed me. I could see it in her eyes, which weren't filled with anything. Her eyes became sadness and I couldn't look at them any longer. She became a stranger to me. I became a stranger to myself.

When she told me she never blamed me I was relieved for only a minute. I know it was my fault and I can never not think that. I put us through what no one ever should. I caused it.

I hear my cell phone ring on the dining room table and I immediately go to it, hoping it's her telling me the wedding fell threw and that it's over with him.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Nathan."

I sigh not because it isn't good to hear from him, but because it was the raspy voice I was longing for.

"Hey. What do I owe this call?"

I ask just because I know I'm not Nathan's biggest fan and he must have a reason to call.

"Look, I know I'm Luke's brother and the best man, but I also know Brooke isn't in love with him." I don't think I've heard him right.

"If she didn't love him she wouldn't be going though with it."

"No, if you'd stayed and helped her you would still be with her. But no, big shot had to leave and abandon her. She needed you and you weren't there. What was she suppose to do? Lucas was there and that's the only reason he's ever had a chance."

His speech hits me hard. For a minute I don't speak and try to process everything. I can tell Nathan is angry with me and he has every right to be. It was both of our decisions though. Not just mine.

"She pushed me away." I finally say.

I can hear Nathan sigh. "She was hurt. You were hurt, but it was you who left and moved across the country. She needed you. All she's ever needed was you."

"I can't change her mind." I tell him. Wanting to believe that those words were true.

"Well then at least fight for her."

Those are his last words to me before he hangs up the phone.

I'm left more confused than ever.

Julian Baker

6:55 p.m

The Wedding

August 3, 2009

I barely make it in time to the church. I don't know why I decided to get on that plane. I'm not sure if it was my heart, mind, or Nathan's words ringing in my head all night.

I didn't get much sleep though, and hour or two at the most. I debated all night on whether or not to fight for it. It wasn't like Brooke Davis was just some girl to me. She meant everything to me. Shouldn't that be reason enough?

Four years together. The only bad time being the last months. After _it_ happen. The fights became too much, the yelling, the inability to talk to one another. Just seeing each other became too much.

When I left, I never imagined too be back here in the place where everything fell through, the place where we became not each other's. The place where I became someone different, she became someone different. The place where our relationship became something neither of us wanted to be in.

Brooke always told me that dreams meant the world to her. She told me not having a motherly figure in her life was the cause of that. She said that when you have a dream nothing could break it. I know her one dream did die and I was the cause of it.

I look down for a moment. I'm about to walk in and watch her marry someone else. I know when she walks through those doors she'll be on another mans arm. Not my arm.

It shouldn't be like this. The year of not being with her, I should have been here to see that she was okay, but I also needed to be okay. No one saw how it affected me. It did just as much to me as her. I couldn't show her my pain though because I knew she was the one dealing with it on a whole other level than I was.

Nathan told me to fight for her. I want to fight for her. I imagine her running out the door and breaking down because she is free. I know in my heart she never wanted to be here. When I called her I could hear it in her voice, but something has made her go through with it. What that is, I don't know.

I do the only thing I know to do. I open the door to the closed room. I see her up at the altar. I see them standing there looking at one another like a couple. I see him smiling and I see her smiling as well.

I hear the preacher say the words.

I feel my heartache.

"I do."

I'm too late.

A/N: You will eventually find out what everyone is referring to. Eventually...

Please Review :)


End file.
